


Adult Life

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, They Have Kids Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Part 2 to The Reason Behind The DropoutSarah visits Chika for her birthday. What happened was a lot more than they asked for. How will they handle this new addition? What will they do after?
Relationships: Kazuno Sarah/Takami Chika
Kudos: 2





	1. Starting Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be in Sarah's POV alone btw

AIRPORT IN NUMAZU  
I had just arrived in Numazu. It was late July. I was going to be visiting my girlfriend again this year. Hopefully by next year we can be living together. Perhaps with a pet to take care of. 

My sister had also come down here with me. She was going to Ruby's to have a sleepover of some sort. Of course though for Chika's party we would all be there. She's turning 18 after all. 

Did I mention I was already 19? I also had a cute short hairstyle going on. How my hair got to this length so fast though, I'm not sure. But I'm not complaining. My hair is about shoulder length. Considering what I recently went through, I'm surprised it grew this fast within about 7 months.

I called someone to give us a ride. A friend from out high school actually. She was here for college. She knew her way around. 

She picked us up. We talked as she drove us to the first location. The Kurosawa's. Leah got out of the car there and was let inside

I kept talking to my friend as she took me to Chika's. 

When we arrived I gave her eome money. I wasn't going to have her drive us for free. 

After paying her I got my stuff and walked inside the inn. 

Of course her family knew me so they allowed me to go to her room

I knocked on the door. She told me to come in. I had a feeling she could sense that I was here

I was right. When I opened the door and stepped inside, I barely had time to put my things down. She hugged me. I would've hugged her back if I didn't stumble and fall onto my butt. 

This was going to be a great visit. I could already tell. 

CHIKAS BIRTHDAY

Today is her birthday. We are going to celebrate today. We also have in plan something for both of us to do later. It's just snuggling. Feeling each other's warmth and expressing cutsie love things is a nice combo. 

Of course this party will contain all of aqours as well as my sister. Leah was still staying at Ruby's. 

This was going to be fun

THE PARTY

Of course everyone got her something. But my gift to her is the most romantic. I got her tickets to see μ's get back together performance. I know they probably wouldn't be back together for long but we could enjoy this concert together. The concert will still happen before I have to go back up to Hokkaido. 

Today is about Chika. What she wants. What she does. Everything. 

The party went on. We had some cake. You know how it goes. And eventually everyone had to leave

After everyone left we decided to do our snuggle session. 

But it went farther than just snuggling. After a while our love just kinda... took over.

We weren't exactly planning on doing that. It just kinda happened. I hope this didn't do anything. But if it does, We'll handle it

THE CONCERT

It was a few days later. The day of the concert. We were gonna enjoy ourselves and have some fun. 

Of course we knew all the songs performed. They were some of the best ones they had. 

And of course after this when we got back to her place, we crashed instantly. We were tired. 

2 DAYS LATER

I had to return home. My sister did too. So we boarded our plane and left. 

Nothing was off when we got back home, but it was a few days after that something started happening. 

I woke up feeling sick. I decided to just rest all day. This would go on all week. Occasionally with me even physically getting sick. 

So being the adult I was I decided to see the doctor. But I was not expecting what he told me. 

So on my way home after I stopped to buy something. And when I got home I used that something. 

The same result was given

At this point I had to call Chika

I video called her. Reactions would be important for this. I was using my laptop to make this call. 

She picked up

"Hello Darling! What's up?"

She was her normal cheerful self. But me, I was an anxiety filled mess. I didn't know if I could even speak. But I mustered up the courage to say something

"There's something I have to tell you"

"Huh? What is it?"

Her tone got more serious when she heard how serious I was. 

I couldn't say it. So I just texted her a picture with 2 words along with it. Two words i don't even think I need to say. It's so obvious. 

I looked down, not at my phone, but at my stomach. 

I still couldn't believe this myself. A baby, Chika's baby was right there. 

I honestly just felt a mixture of anxiety, excitment, and that sick feeling. But I also felt the need to be more protective. 

I still have to tell my family about this... It took our dad a hard time to accept that both of his daughters were gay. It also took him time to accept the fact I had a girlfriend. But this. I'm afraid he might try to hurt someone. 

Mom and Leah should be just fine though. I'll start with them

AFTER THE CALL

I went to my sister's room. I knocked and she let me inside

I started to speak to her

"I have something important I need to tell you sis"

"What is it?"

"The reason I've been feeling sick isn't because I'm sick. In fact I'm not sick. It's actually not something causing this. It's more like a someone"

It felt hard to say. Even to my own sister

But she managed to figure it out

"What? Are you saying you're pregnant?"

All I could do is nod. 

Leah hugged me. She told me that everything would be okay. She was supporting me. Of course supporting Chika too. The child was hers too after all. 

After talking to my sister I decided to tell our mother

I walked over to her

"Hey mom. There's something important I need to tell you"

"What is it sweetie? You can tell me anything"

"I'm not sure how to say this exactly but we messed up. Chika and I messed up. We're not exactly ready for this but we're gonna have to be. Mom please help us out when we need it. We're still young for this."

"Please slow down. What's going on?"

"We messed up and we are now being left with a huge responsibility. I know we can handle it despite not being ready. We have some time to get ready. But it's bit soon for us to have a baby"

Mom was shocked. But she was supportive. I knew she would be. 

Now to tell dad...

I walked over to him 

"Dad. I need to tell you something important"

He was a bit threatening. I think because he was a bit stressed from his work. 

He said that I better not be the thing I am. 

So I responded with "what if I was?"

He said he would beat me into next week. I think he's more than just stressed. I think his homophobic side is out. To the point he said he would wanna beat up a person who is in a more vulnerable position. Perhaps because my partner is a girl and this was an accident?

I did tell him I actually was. He had to know. But before he could cause any harm toward us mom stepped in to stop him. Possibly saving a life in the process. 

But now that I've told everyone, one question comes to mind

Will Chika and I make good mothers?


	2. Dealing With Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time skip. Mainly just Sarah's thought's on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You find out the names that will be used for their children. And this is a short story to work on while I plan for my bigger story. So I hope you're all ready for this story to end within about the same amount of parts as part 1. 
> 
> Just let these 2 be happy. Especially with their baby

KAZUNO HOME

I went back to my room. I was still panicking. What girl wouldn't panic in my situation? Of course im happy. I did want this. But it's also too soon. 

My life has seriously changed. And as names go. There is a name I would like to use if we have a girl. Which lets be real. We probably are. How many guys are even seen around? Like not many at all. It's common logic there. Though I know there could still be a chance. 

The name I like is Miyuki. But not the basic spelling of Miyuki. The kanji for "Mi" would be the same but the kanji for "Yuki" I would like to be the kanji for snow. 

And as for Chika, I'm sure everyone knows what name she would want to name one of our children. I know the doctor said it was just one but there's still the future to have another. 

But for right now I'm not too sure how I feel. It's a mix of things. 

I'm happy. I'm nervous. I feel like I should lay down and rest. But I'm not sure how to exactly handle this. 

All I knew right now is that I should probably call Chika again. I feel if she's gonna tell her family, I should be there too. And if I can't be there in person I'll be there in call form. 

So I texted her what I was about to do and then called. 

She picked up 

"If you're going to tell them I feel like I have to be there. And this is the only way I can do that"

I have a weak smile. It was again a video call. She could see my facial expressions. 

So she left her room. She was on her computer as well. She got her family into the room. 

I waved to them through the screen. That feeling of not knowing how to say what I had to say returning. 

How would I do this?

"W-we have something important to say."

I stuttered. That's not something I often did. Usually I only stuttered when I was sick. I know I was feeling that way but still. 

I just told Chika to show them the text

She showed them. All I could do is look down. 

I could tell they were shocked though

I think they were mainly shocked that their sister did this to me. Especially at our ages. 

Im 19 and I'm dealing with this. Someone is physically growing there. 

What do I do? But there was one more thing happening. As sick as I felt. I also really wanted to have my favorite food. If that makes any sense. 

And even though I just learned about this little one, I already feel immense love for them. 

My love is strong. Very strong. But now I was going through changes. Of course I'm excited but im nervous as well. How many times do I have to admit it. 

What can I really do though? Is this what adult life was like? 

Would we be good at this? Would we be good at raising a child? 

Of course it would take months to find out. 

There was one main thing I wanted though. I wanted my girlfriend here with me. I felt like I needed here here with me. 

AROUND HOLIDAY TIME 

It was now December. Around Christmas time. A holiday for family in other countries but a holiday of love here in Japan. She came up here to visit me. 

When I saw her up here I cried. Of course I went to pick her up myself. I was able to drive so I picked her up. 

When I saw her I wanted to cry. I wanted to see her. I mean. I did cry like I already said but I held out until we got back to my place. 

I was still gonna live with my parents until I could live together with Chika. 

And of course there was more to everything. It was now quite a few months since we last saw each other. When we let our love take over. 

Of course there was some changes in my body. But that was to be expected. It was our daughter. Yes. We knew the biological gender. Whether she will identify as something else some day will be on her. And of course if she does identify as something else we will use the correct pronouns

When we got to my place I didn't just cry. I hugged my girlfriend. Being close to her felt nice. Our little one in between us. I'm excited to see who she's gonna look more like. 

Our daughter changed me. And I'm not mad about it. I love her. And there's another thing. Her birth month is actually estimated to be the same as mine. 

Our precious daughter will be beautiful. I already know. 

I may not be ready yet but I'm getting closer to being ready. 

The big thing that scares me about our daughter is when the time comes to have her. I heard it's painful. That's what scares me 

How painful would it actually be? I don't wanna find out but I know I'm going to have to find out. 

But right now I don't have to worry. Not until spring comes 

As for us spending time together, we were in my room. 

I sat on my bed and she sat next to me. She gently rested her head on me. It must've been a long flight for her.   
Of course she knew to be careful. Our daughter was of course with us. Inside of me. And I realized that as Chika layed her head on me, she didn't just fall asleep. She somehow had a hand on me. Right where our daughter was. 

Oh wnd since we've reached a certain point. It was time to tell the fans about this. I wanted to wait until we knew the biological gender before we told everyone. Then some distractions happened. 

I went to the social media page for Saint Snow, we were still a thing. We were still doing idol things for everyone even if we couldn't exactly classify ourselves as idols due to me having my daughter. We just call ourselves a singing duo that dances. If it's what we have to do than it's what we have to do. 

I made a post. I told them why there have been no big performances and why there's been a few on live streams. I told them about my daughter with Chika and that I'm the one having her. 

Instantly the fans started commenting. They were happy for us. Most were anyways. 

Some were being Karen's. Being against us for making a mistake and taking responsibility for those actions. Of course the little one isn't the mistake. Our actions were. We made a mistake resulting in a child. And now Karen's are mad because of it. More mad over what we did than what we are doing. Yes we messed up but we are taking responsibility for messing up

But despite that I felt happy knowing that she was there. Even when I slept, when my family saw me asleep, they saw at least one of my hands in the same place Chika's is right now. 

I felt myself slowly falling asleep as well. I wasn't tired but I just felt that comfortable. 

Before I did fall asleep myself though, I layed down and layed my girlfriend down next to me gently. Putting the blankets on top of us. Falling asleep right after that

Nice dreams started to flood in from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will probs be another time skip. Probs the birth of their child. There's quite a bit I want to add while still keeping the story small.


	3. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet their kid here. They have their kid and show her off to everyone important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small abuse warning. Just 1 small paragraph. Basically a sentence. Basically stuff that happens in my life. I have to explain what happens somehow. 
> 
> Enjoy meeting their daughter

APRIL 

Chika would be coming up here again. I'm excited for it. But she would be coming so she could be here ahead of time. Because our daughter will be coming next month. 

I'm nervous about having to have her but I'm also excited about it. A whole bunch of contradictions isn't it? 

Of course I wanted Chika to come after celebrating her best friend's birthday. You was also important to her of course. Best friends are important. I'm not going to be that one toxic person that tells her girlfriend she can't talk to other girls. I hate those types of people. 

Wanna know what else I hate though? Someone who managed to hack through my social media set up system. My social media is set up so only friends can dm me. But this straight man hacked through it and told me he could "fix" me through sex. First of all dude, hacking into someone's account is NOT okay. Second of all gay isn't something that needs to be fixed. And third of all all LGBT is completely valid and doesn't need to be "fixed" because we aren't broken. We're just gay, bi, pan, ace, and much more. All valid. I'm sure it's clear to say that guy was blocked immediately. Oh and he also sent a picture of something. I didn't need to see that. It also looked small. Not like I've ever seen a big one, nor do I want to, but it looked quite small. I'm not interested in guys. If you are then I'm happy for you. But as for me, I'm happy with girls. 

It's simple really. 

Plus can't that guy see that I'm literally a month away from having my daughter in my arms?

Anyways. Eventually Chika did arrive here. Of course a few days after You's birthday. 

And she took care of me. Yeah I could do things for myself but it wasn't recommended. It could cause harm to our child. I don't wanna do that. 

MAY

Now it's May. The special month. Chika had to be here a month early just in case anything happened. Luckily nothing did yet. 

My birthday came and went by. Nothing to really mention besides getting lots of snuggles and some nice gifts from everyone. Some of the gifts were not just for me though. They were for our daughter who should be here any day now

Then the 8th came along. The day was fine but night time was when it happened. Literally, in the middle of the night our daughter decided it would be a good time to see the world. 

Since Chika was 18 she could drive me. But my family should know. I wanted to let them sleep a bit but I know this was an important time. 

I could wait a littke while Chika woke and told everyone. But after that we had to leave. 

So we did. Of course my family following us there. There was no traffic getting to the hospital which was nice. 

And after some hours, it was now the 9th, and she was here. 

But the thing was, I was too tired to name her myself. So I let Chika name her. I knew what she would choose and the name seemed to suit her. She looked like a small Chika but with features from me. 

That's all I got before I fell asleep. 

When I woke up some time later it was light out. And I got to go home. We gently got our daughter dressed before leaving. It was fairly nice out to us. But fora little one she might still be cold. She was in a little blanket as well. 

Also yes, if you're wondering, Chika did name her Mikan. And little Mikan took on Chika's last name. But there's no saying in what last name our next kid will have whenever that time comes. 

After arriving at home we got to show her off to my family. My mom thought she was adorable. My dad just seemed grumpy. And my sister seemed to love her new baby niece. And Chika and I were now mothers. 

We would have to take a trip down to her home next. But I think we're gonna take the Mari method. Calling her and asking her to take us. I don't wanna bother people on a public plane with a crying baby. Nobody likes hearing a crying child on a plane. 

A FEW DAYS LATER

So we arrived at Chika's. We used Mari to get here. It was easier than public transportation. I held onto little Mikan. She really did look a lot like Chika. 

Mari got to meet her first. She was our ride after all. She thought she was the cutest little thing. She really is. She's the cutest baby ever. 

Next of course was Chika's family. Her sisters and her parents. They also thought that she was cute. 

And I could tell that she was happy to be getting some attention. She may have been sleeping a lot but when she was away she'd be kicking away with her little legs. 

We went to Chika's room. Of course we had something set up in there for our daughter to sleep in

As we sat on Chika's bed to talk, baby in my arms, a certain redhead was seen looking at us. 

We got up and walked to the balcony area. I didn't go towards the edge. I was holding someone precious. 

So I asked Chika if we could let her meet out daughter in a less risky place

And Riko met us in Chika's room a few minutes later. 

The name didn't surprise her at all. And all I felt holding Mikan was happiness. I was proud to have her. I was proud to be showing her to the girls of Aqours. Well. We would get to the others shortly. 

I do want to give her a sibling someday. Maybe in a few years? And with the name in mind I would have for a 2nd child. A winter month would be perfect for her. But of course I don't think we have say in that

And as for what I'm gonna be doing when I get back home, I'll be moving out. And because our dad is quite abusive, mainly with his words, I think I'll take my sister in too. 

(Warning about what the abuse is skip if you need to. Just skip the short paragraph)

All those years being afraid to leave my room. Both of us. Or one of us bravely running to the others room. But we could still hear him. 

But enough of that of course. I'm starting everything new. And as for money, with what we will be doing we will make plenty. And I can get a temporary job to pay for things in the meantime. 

As much as I want to stay here with Chika, my sister needs me. I have to be here for both of them. 

I don't want to put little Mikan through hell. And I don't want my sister to go through any more hell. 

And back to everyone meeting our little cutie. Of course some Aqours girls will have to be video called to meet our daughter. 

We will handle the in person stuff first. 

The next day what we did was took our little one to go meet the others 

We started with You. She was closest to Chika out of the other girls. You was with her cousin. They were talking. You know. Basic stuff. But when they saw our daughter I think You had an idea. Perhaps making a little outfit for her? I can't be sure. Chika could probably figure her out a lot easier than I can. 

And before we get to the next girl meeting her, I was right. You ended up making a cute little outfit. A baby sized version of one of the very first idol costume Chika wore. I thought it was cute. And of course it took her quite some time to make this

We did contact everyone. And everyone loved her. 

And Mari was in this area while her other friends her age weren't. I'm not actually sure to be honest. But because she was here she was able to be our ride

There was one thing I hated about being in public. Everyone judged me for being stupid just because I had a baby with me and I looked young. How did they know I wasn't babysitting a baby cousin or something? They didn't. They just assumed she was mine. And yeah they were right but still why assume? The people who stared like rude Karens were probably those people who thought idols were for babies and that crap. 

I'm just tired of them. I just want to raise her with my girlfriend in peace. Is that too much to ask for? 

After a day of everyone meeting our daughter I felt tired. After putting our little cutie to bed we both went to sleep ourselves. It isn't easy raising a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised by their daughter's name? I don't think anyone would be


	4. Another Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the title is self explanitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More time skip because I wanna get what I want done but also keep it short. Just so you can understand

BACK IN HOKKAIDO BUT A FEW MONTHS LATER

It's been hard but I got a temporary job. One that lets me take my daughter with me. I have nobody to watch her after all and I can't exactly pay anyone to do that. I haven't been living alone with Mikan. I took Leah in as well. I've been giving her the freedom to visit her friends. And we will still visit our mom. 

I'm doing my best here. And our mom is helping me as well. Giving some money to help us survive. But of course most of the food stuff will go to Mikan and Leah. Putting them over myself. It will be easier when Chika is here too. Of course my sister will be here until she's ready to leave. 

TIME SKIP AGAIN 

Chika arrived here. She had just graduated. She was moving in with me. I felt happy having her here with me. She studied hard to graduate a bit early. Well only by a few months. It was March. She did this because she knew I needed her help raising our daughter. She was almost a year old by now but it was hard doing it alone. I was so tired. I had my sister but I didn't want her helping all the time. Especially at night when she had school. So I handled things myself. Plus she was my daughter. 

She would always smile at me. Such a happy little girl. I'm so proud to have her. 

I don't want her to be alone though. I do want to give her a sibling. But when, I guess we will let time choose when for us. 

AFTER CHIKA IS FULLY MOVED IN AND READY

Chika got a job for herself. A good job. She's still in the music industry. But she's now helping professional idols and other musical people. She will be taking on my sister and I when we debut again as normal singers but ones who dance as well. Can't call yourself an idol when you have a child. Not our rules but it's the country's rules. 

My mistake actions killed our chances. But honestly I'd never change those actions for anything. I love my daughter. I'm very happy to have her. And knowing she's Chika's and that Chika feels the same way makes me even happier. 

We will wait a year before trying to give her a sibling. I don't want to make things too chaotic. Plus I had my sister to take care of as well. Well in the sense of giving food and shelter. 

A YEAR LATER EXACTLY

Leah is about to graduate. I'm so proud of her. 

But Chika and I had some plans of our own. Leah was at a friend's house. And since our daughter was almost 2, we decided it was time to try giving her a sibling. 

So we let our love take over. 

A FEW DAYS LATER

It worked. I could tell. I could feel it. I could physically feel it. The same feeling I felt with our first. 

But to make sure I still got a test. 

I was in fact correct. So now it was time to tell everyone. 

I told Chika first. I had already told her that I thought I was but now I could confirm it to her. Of course she was happy

I called my mom next and told her. She was also happy. 

And when my sister came home from school, I told her as well. She was happy but she also looked like she was glad she could move out soon. I guess it was more awkward for her knowing we were here when it happened. 

I don't really blame her. Knowing you're in a place where people you know made kids is just uncomfortable. 

And as for little Mikan. She's gonna be told when we learn the biological gender. 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

It was time to tell Mikan. She might not fully understand but that's okay. She still needs to know. 

Also Leah moved out. She is dorming in a college actually. She thought it would be a good way to try to make more friends. Escaping her comfort zone a bit. I'm still so proud of her. 

I went over to my daughter and started to play with her a little. She was a cute little girl. While playing with her I spoke to her. 

"Hey sweetie"

"Yes Mama?" She responded to me. She can speak a little. Not very many words. Only a few simple ones. 

"Would you want someone else to play with as well?"

She nodded

"Someone closer to your age maybe?"

Another nod

"How do you feel about getting a little sister?"

"A sissy?"

"Yes. Would you be happy to have one"

"Yes"

I was happy to hear that. 

"I'm happy to hear that. You're getting a little sister"

She hugged me. She seemed really happy about it. 

And as for her name, I chose Miyuki. But not the average spelling of Miyuki. The kanji used for "Mi" will be the same. But the kanji for "yuki" will be the kanji for snow. I feel it's cute and fitting. 

I also feel Miyuki should get my last name. And perhaps she'll look more like me. 

But honestly I don't care what she looks like. I'm just happy to have her. And if she identifies as something other than her biological gender, I'll happily switch to the correct pronouns. 

And I realized something else. Both of my children will have the same birth months as my sister and I. This wasn't planned at all. It just kind of happened. But it's interesting to say the least. 

I'm going to love these 2 with all I've got and more. I already do love them. And I know Chika loves them too. I guess next thing to happen besides Miyuki's birth is Chika proposing to me. 

I guess we'll have to see what happens in the future. But for now I can be happy with what we have. I am happy with what we have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. It's 4 am now. I just wanted to finish this first. Goodnight lol


	5. Miyuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their 2nd kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Nico appear in this chapter. I didn't wanna think of a doctor name so I used Maki. And Nico came with her. And why those 2 are in this snowier area, they moved. 
> 
> Also the update took longer because I haven't been feeling well. Bad migraines. I was diagnosed with migraines a while back and they seem to have gotten worse. I've been dizzy and stuff. It's bad. I just feel sick because of them. So no need to worry too much. It's not THAT. No corona here. I also have been having allergy problems as well. So life's been fun *sarcasm*

TIME SKIP TO LATE NOVEMBER

November is typically an autumn month for most when referring to the weather. Here on the other hand the weather is basically like winter. We get snow, we get ice, we get it all. We even get snow in October if I'm being honest here. 

But this November was different. There was quite the blizzard out there. That worried me for one reason. Miyuki would be coming within this week. I was sure of it. 

It was also the week that December started. And while November went well, December 1st became quite eventful. 

First off, we lived in an apartment. A decent sized one for a family of 3-4. We were also in the middle of looking for a house to move into. And today, December 1st Miyuki decided to be born. 

But there was one problem. We couldn't leave the building. The snow storm was still bad. 

So before the pain became bad enough, one of us called the doctor we needed to call. And the other called the landlord. The landlord would probably get complaints because of this so it's best to let them know now. Our landlord is nonbinary and perfers gender neutral terms. 

Shortly after the calls a knock was at our door

When Chika answered it and let the person inside, I was surprised. A violet eyed redhead stood in front of me. 

Maki from μ's was standing there with something in her hand. A case of some sort. 

She saw the look on my face went to "oh my god it's Maki" for a moment and she spoke

"Your doctor called me knowing the weather conditions and that fact that I live here. So I was sent to help you."

"What about Mikan, our oldest daughter" Chika said, as if she read my mind. That's exactly what I was thinking

Just then a black haired woman showed herself. She was holding Mikan. Again I was shocked. Nico Yazawa was going to watch our daughter. 

I wanted to fangirl. I admit it. But I was in too much pain to do so. Chika was also holding back. For similar reasons. She needed to be there for me. 

And while I had Miyuki, Nico played with Mikan. Keeping her happy and safe. 

And eventually Miyuki was born. Another cute little baby. 

When Miyuki was cleaned off she was of course crying. Chika handed her a small blanket we had. A baby blanket. Miyuki was wrapped up in it and then handed to me. 

Miyuki instantly stopped crying as soon as she was in my arms. She felt safe with me didn't she? Aww good little girl. I wanted to cry too. I was so happy. My daughters made me so happy. 

I kissed Miyuki's little head and asked for Maki to get Mikan in here

Mikan ran into the room when she was told her sister was here. She saw baby Miyuki and looked really happy

"Mama! Is this sissy?"

"Yes. This is Miyuki. Now please be a bit quieter. I know you're really excited about having a baby sister but please"

"Why?"

"If things get too loud she will cry. You don't wanna make her cry do you?"

"No"

"Then please try to be a bit quieter okay?"

"Okay mama"

Mikan will be a great sister. 

Also Miyuki did look more like me. She had light purple hairs on her head. Of course colors will darken as she gets older. She had my eyes too. I'm so happy seeing that. Considering Mikan looks more like Chika color wise. Of course with my facial features. Miyuki has my colors and Chika's facial features. 

We had some pictures taken. We even had a picture taken of Mikan excitingly holding her sister while sitting in the middle of the bed, her back against the wall. 

The picture came out perfect. I posted it online for everyone to see. 

Most of the people commented wonderful things. 

And haters were still hating. What else is new 

But my new daughter was the cutest little baby ever. Of course just as cute as her sister was as a baby. 

I'm so happy to have all these people in my life. 

I'm not just a singer. I'm a mother. 

Yes we did get our singing career started. It's been a fun start. 

We will still dance too. But of course this time I'll need to build my stamina back up. It's been about 3-4 years of being unable to do anything to do that. I've got a lot of work to do here. But I know I can do it. But of course I have another big thing to do. Take care of these 2 little cuties. My daughters. 

Perhaps we should get them a pet to play with. Maybe a puppy or kitten. That would be nice. Perhaps adopting one from a shelter. One that is good with kids. They deserve love too after all

I think I may wanna wait until Miyuki is old enough to help pick an animal out though. Both girls picking out the one they want would make them both happy. That's what I want. 

Miyuki may not have been able to smile yet but she seemed like a happy baby. It's still surprising to me that kids this cute can be mine. They are also Chika's though and Chika is cute. Maybe that's why they're so cute. 

Two adorable daughters. Perhaps they can attend the same schools Leah and I did. I wonder if the elementary teachers I had are still there. I remember it was lonely when I first started school. Going there alone. But when my sister started school I had someone to walk there with. When you're that young you don't really have friends to walk with. 

I don't want my little girls to feel lonely. My cute little girls don't deserve to feel lonely. They will get all the love they need from Chika and I and their future friends. 

Our daughters will get everything they need. They will be spoiled but of course not overly spoiled. They can't get everything they want when they ask for it. They need to learn things like the other kids do. 

We will do our best with what we've got. Not just for us but for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to see my headache doctor again so please don't worry about me too much. I'll be fine guys. I'm not sick. I just have been feeling sick. But I'm not too concerned because I know the reason. So you shouldn't be too concerned either. Unless the update is something more than just the migraines. But I highly doubt it will be anything more. 
> 
> I'll keep you guys updated

**Author's Note:**

> This one is less dark and more dramatic. Sarah's having Chika's kid. I'm sure you all saw that coming. Let these 2 girls be happy. Let them care for their 2 babies. Well they only start with 1. But they will have 2 by the end of this story. 
> 
> Also of course there's not going to be any scene of them doing it. Leave it all up to your imagination. I'm asexual. I also don't feel "desires" that others do. I'm not broken. I'm just me. And yeah. Dont go expecting the asexual one to make a lemon scene. Maybe a different asexual will do it. But i won't. Just leave it up to your imagination. I'm giving your readers the creativity to do that
> 
> Also I think I have too much experience with an abusive and homophobic dad... Tho mine just abuses with words


End file.
